


[Vid] Burn

by abby82



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Electra complex like whoa, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This world rejects me...this world gonna have to pay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Burn

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** "Burn" by Nine Inch Nails  
>  **Source:** Forever Knight  
>  **Length:** 2:38 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or9Iy3zZYNM&) |[Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149572581) | [LJ](http://abby82.livejournal.com/34845.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/139030424367/title-burn-vidder-abby82planetstarclaw-fandom)


End file.
